I Wanna
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Eight years after TDI, Courtney and Duncan meet up again and embark on a roller-coaster ride of a relationship. A songfic set to I Wanna by The All-American Rejects. Chapter 2- G/T songfic set to Mona Lisa/When the World Comes Down by the same band.
1. I Wanna

**Title:** I Wanna

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** D/C

**Summary:** Songfic. Set to The All-American's Reject's I Wanna. Eight years after TDI, Courtney and Duncan meet up again and embark on a roller-coaster ride of a relationship. D/C

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI or AAR.

**Author's Note:** Nothin' much to say. It's a little dark, but it ends happy. I suggest pulling up the song on youtube or something. It makes more sense when you listen to it as you read. I'm not great at writing fluff, so it be on the suggestive side. Sorry ^^" Anyhoo, I hope you likey!

_--_

_I-_

Duncan walked into a grocery store, looking for a can of lima beans, among other things. As he walked into the canned food section, he saw a familiar brunette. His eyes widened as he saw her light freckles and black eyes. She bent down to grab some ketchup and quickly put it in her basket. It was obvious that she was in a rush. As the woman got up, she noticed a broad shouldered man, just standing in the middle of the aisle.

"Princess," Duncan whispered.

_-never thought that I was so blind _

"Dinner? Really?" Courtney raised her eyebrow.

"You know, like old times?" Duncan smirked.

"I don't think so," Courtney walked away, but Duncan brushed his hand against hers. Memories of their past flooded her and she turned back towards him.

"Actually, dinner sounds great," Courtney smiled.

_I can finally see the truth _

"Can I tell you something, Princess?" Duncan asked Courtney as he held her hand.

"You don't have to ask," Courtney told him. "Doesn't four months together even hint that?"

"I love you," Duncan said genuinely. Courtney bit her lip as her eyes slightly watered.

"Me too," she brought him in for a long kiss.

_It's me for you…_

"Put your hands up!" a police officer commanded. He walked around and handcuffed Duncan.

"But- I- I didn't do it!" Duncan cried as he was dragged to the police car. The mass of people that had surrounded him began to disperse. Courtney had witnessed the whole scene and had broken down into tears.

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
_

"Duncan," Courtney buried her face in his torso. She clung onto him as if there was no tomorrow. The next morning, Courtney realized it was all a dream. Duncan wasn't ever there.

_Cuz it's never gonna be the truth _

It was all a lie. Duncan… Courtney dropped her thoughts. She missed him. A lot. And ever since he had left, it was all lies.

_Too far for you_

She tried not to think about him, to move on. But every night, when she climbed into their bed, she couldn't stop. She tried to be strong, but it was only a façade. She was broken on the inside. The one time she let her emotions get the best of her and the one time she actually relied on someone, it was all ripped away.

_But can you hear me say?_

"It's been three months… Don't forget me, Courtney," Duncan told her through the visitor window. "Please," he said softly.

_  
Don't throw me away_

Courtney clutched the picture frame with a picture of Duncan and her, happily picnicking. She angrily threw it in the trashcan near her before crying again.

"Why am I so weak?" Courtney asked herself. "I don't need him, I don't need anyone," she said as she cried herself to sleep.

_And there's no way out_…

"Hmm…" Duncan examined the small, barred window.

_I gotta hold you somehow_

"If only you knew how much I missed you…" Duncan whispered to the stars.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too _

"I wanna touch you, Duncan," Courtney held his hand through the small opening in the visitor window.

"Me too, Princess. Me too,"

_Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime_

Duncan laid on his cot, throwing a squishy that Courtney gave him to help him with his anger issues.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too _

"That's it. I'm outta here," Duncan pulled out the plastic spoon he had saved from lunch and picked the jail lock. He looked left, then right before making a run for it. "I need you, Princess."

_Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

"I can't wait any longer," Duncan continued to run, despite the siren wailing.

_Take everything that I know you'll break _

"I gave my heart to him and broke it," Courtney said to no one in particular.

_  
And I give my life away  
So far for you_

"Crap, crap, crap," Duncan fidgeted with a phone he stole as he tried to stay out of the police's view.

_But can you hear me say _

"Pick up, pick up," Duncan said desperately in a harsh whisper. He hid behind some brush as the police left, convinced it was just a false alarm.

_\_  
_Don't throw me away _

"Damn him, anyway," Courtney threw the tissue she was every going to use on him away.

_There's no way out _

"More like no way in," Duncan mumbled as he climbed up to the second story window where their room was.

_I gotta hold you somehow _

"Miss me?" Duncan climbed into the window. Courtney rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. "Sorry, this is real."

"Duncan," Courtney ran into his arms.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too _

Courtney led him over to their bed and they spent the night in passion. Their flame of love was rekindled as they ran their hands over the familiar, long-missed territory.

_Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime _

"NO!" Duncan woke in the middle night with terror running in his veins. His face was white. "You can't tear me away from her again," he yelled.

"Duncan?" Courtney said groggily. "What happened?"_  
_  
_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too_

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Princess," Duncan kissed her.

_Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me _

"You really want me to?" Courtney ran her hands down his torso.

"Not at all," Duncan shifted his weight so that he was on top of her.

_Tonight I'm weak _  
_It's just another day without you_

Courtney dressed quickly and left for work, leaving Duncan at home. He woke up, more relaxed than he had been in the past three months.

"Princess?" Duncan looked around for her. "Hello?"

_That I can't sleep  
I gave the world away for you to_

"Princess, you could have told me you left before freaking the heck outta me," Duncan greeted her with a kiss when she got back home.

"Duncan…" Courtney took a deep breath in. "I can't do this, with you."

"What?" Duncan asked, bewildered.

"I can't keep giving you my heart to rip in pieces," Courtney said as tears welled up in her eyes.

_Hear me say  
Don't throw me away_

"Goodbye Duncan," Courtney slammed their door in his face.

_There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
All I wanna do is touch you _

"Courtney! Listen to me!" Duncan yelled after her. "I've changed!"

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too_

"I know you want this!" Duncan added. "You can't leave!"

_Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me  
_

"Leave me alone!" Courtney cried.

"You don't want that. Don't lie to yourself, Princess," Duncan said softly, gingerly stroking her back.

"I can't- I-" Courtney fell into his arms.

"Shh," Duncan soothed. "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

--

Aww! R&R, please!


	2. Mona Lisa

**Disclaimer: **If I owned TDI and The All-American Rejects, the world would be a very different place.

**Author's Note:** Egap! I'm doing… canon! Oh my… I'm not so great at canon, but let me know what y'all think. This is a Gwen/Trent, set to 'Mona Lisa/When the World Comes Down by The All-American Rejects. I suggest you pull up the song and listen to it as you read. It really sets the mood. Sorry for OOCness. Enjoy. Or try to.

--

_Here's another pity there's another chance_

"Gwen!" Trent called after her.

"Yeah?" she turned around, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry! There's nothing between me and Heather," Trent walked up closer to her.

"Trent, I trusted you and you lied to me," Gwen said, trying to hold back tears. "I gave you another chance and you blew it."

"Gwen, do you really want Heather to come between us?" Trent took her hands.

_Try to learn a lesson but you can't…_

"I think there's a lesson to be learned from this," Gwen wrapped her arms around Trent's neck.

"What?" Trent asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"You suck at surprises," Gwen kissed him. Everyone at Gwen's surprise birthday cheered.

"Did I see tongue?" Chris asked from the crowd, yet again. Geoff and Bridgette threw their party favors at him.

"Who invited him, anyway?" Gwen asked Trent.

_If we can burn a city in futures and in past,_

"I hate history," Gwen grumbled.

"It's okay," Trent put an arm around him. "It's easy."

"I know it's easy," Gwen slammed her forehead into her Canadian history book. "I just don't like it. It's dumb."

_Without a change our lives will never last…._

"I don't ever want this to change," Gwen laid her head on Trent's chest.

_We're going fast._

"Slow dancing? Sure, why not," Gwen shrugged. Trent put his arms at her waist as she put hers around his neck. Tonight was their Junior Prom and neither one of them wanted the moment to end.

"_You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter- then just turn around,_" Trent sang out as he strummed his guitar. Gwen was grinning.  
_  
_"_We don't need our bags and we can just leave town. You can sit beside me when the world comes down_," Trent finished strumming.

_What can we do better, when will we know how? A man says from a  
sidewalk to a crowd._

"Hey! Act civil, you whipper snappers! When I was child…" an old man, Trent's neighbor heckled as Trent and Gwen walked down the opposite side of the sidewalk, holding hands.

_If we can change the weather, if you wanted it yourself_

"I love thunderstorms," Gwen said. "They're perfect for watching scary movies!"

Gwen put a horror flick into the DVD player.

"Are you sure this is good idea?" Trent asked her, trying to mask any worry.

"Aw," Gwen cooed. "You aren't… scared? Are you?" Gwen sat on the couch, snuggling up to Trent.

"Nah," Trent said, with a goofy grin on his face.

_If you can't  
I guess we all need help, yeah, I need help._

"_You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter- then just turn around_," Trent sang on stage, his eyes never leaving Gwen's. It was their two year anniversary and Trent sang her favorite song for her.

"_We don't need our bags and we can just leave town. You can sit beside me when the world comes down…_"

_We say_

"I love you," Trent held Gwen closer.

"Me too," Gwen said, happy beyond words.

_We do_

Despite the pouring rain, Gwen and Trent were still locked in a passionate kiss.

_The lies_

"Trent doesn't love you," Heather jeered.

"Get a life Heather and leave us alone!" Gwen spat.

_The truth_

"I love you with all my heart, Gwen," Trent pulled something from his pocket. He got down on one knee. "Marry me," he whispered.

"Aw, Trent," Gwen eyes watered. She kissed him. "I would love to be your wife."

_All I need is next to me…_

Trent looked to his side at Gwen and took her hand, squeezing it softly, giving her some affirmation.

_Mmmmmmmmm we're going fast…_

"I think we're going to have slow dance, this time," Trent told her. It was their engagement party and they had just exchanged the rings. Gwen looked at her ring, a golden band with a big blue glistening gemstone.

"_You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter- then just turn around_," Trent sang.

"_You be the queen and I'll be your clown. You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_" Trent looked at Gwen, who was close to tears. "This song goes out to my fiancé, my Mona Lisa."

--


End file.
